Love, Life, and Death - The Story of Marie Andre
by CrystalLight4267
Summary: This is the life story of a character I made up. Her name is Marie, and she is the daughter of Gilles Andre! This is the story of the struggles she has had in her life. Note: There are a lot of made up characters in this story! Erik/OC, Raoul/Christine, slight Erik/Christine and a whole lot of other pairings! I promise you it is a lot better than it sounds so give it a chance!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_1935 Paris, France._

_**Melody POV**_

Silence. Silence is all I heard coming from my 72 year old mother's room. The doctor turned a quick glance at me.

"And you are?" The doctor stated with a bored expression like all of his life was spent asking that question.

"My name is Melody. We are here to see my mother." I turned my head towards my husband standing next to me. The doctor stared at us with uninterested eyes.

"Right this way." The doctor slowly lead us to the room full of silence. I opened the creaky door to see my old yet still beautiful mother. I was being cautious while entering, but my husband however was unaware as he busted through the door with a broad smile on his face.

"MARIE!" I glared at him, and he took the hint to calm down. For my mom was in a gentle state of mind, and did not need the excitement. "Sorry.." He whispered quietly. I did not answer, but instead when to my mothers side. We talked for a while, my mother, my husband, and I. Then conversation stopped when my husband noticed a picture on the side of my mother's bed.

"Who is this?" He asked as he carefully picked up the picture frame for a closer look.

"That's Uncle Nick." Of course he was not my blood related uncle, but he sure felt like one. A small smiles came to my face from the memory of the Iranian man in the picture. My mother however did not smile. Instead a look of pain, and hurt crossed her face. I gently put my arm around her to assure her that every thing was going to be alright. I glanced at my husband who was staring at mother with a look of concern. He knew something upset her, and it had to do with this man.

"Think of happy memories!" Said my husband with a goofy grin on his face. He was trying to cheer her up from whatever had upset her. A slight smile crossed her face, and she quietly laughed.

"Unfortunately, my life had a lot of sad memories. There were happy ones to I suppose. My life was full of love, but in the end... I lost everything that I really cared about." I almost interrupted for I knew she was about to start the 'back in my day story'. My mother was always one for talking, and this time I decided to let her go on. My husband sat next to me, and watched her with excited eyes. I guess he was interested in what she had to say. "Well the man in the pictures name is Nicholas Amin Firmin..." And with that, she had begun her story.


	2. Chapter 1 - Nick

**Note: I promise Erik, and all the other Phantom charcters WILL come into the story. Marie's story will tie into the Phantom story, but first I have to explain Marie's background! But don't worry she'll meet Erik around chapter chapter 7 or 8? So just keep reading! I promise it will be worth it! By the way, Nick Firmin is portrayed by** **Ramin Karimloo! I firgrued everytime a new character comes in I will tell you guys who it is portrayed by in my head! :)**

Chapter 1:

_1875_

_A small town on the France Country Side_

_**Marie POV**_

It was late in the afternoon. I was still dressed in a ballet outfit with fresh sweat on my forehead. I was relaxed up against the couch with a piece of paper, and a pencil in my lap.

"Marie, you're still sweating." Chuckled Nick who was plopped down on a chair across from me.

"Well, I just came from ballet, and you call yourself smart."

"Hey! Don't get snappy! I was just pointing out the fact that you are sweating." I rolled my eyes as I glanced up at the handsome Iranian sitting across from me. Nicholas Firmin, my best friend since I was four years old. My father is Gilles Andre, and Nick's father have been business partners for as long as I remember. Nick was adopted by the Firmin's when he was the age of three. He was born in Iran, and adopted when things with his family were not stable for him to stay there. I can remember being a little girl meeting the little Iranian. Not sure what to think of him, until he went out of his way to bring me flowers he had pulled from his mother's garden everyday. Living right mext to the Firmin's I had grown up with him since that day, and he has grown into my best friend.

"Nick, I really have to finish writing this or my dad will kill me."

"Fine fine! Continue." He trotted to my kitchen were he seemed to spend most of his time. I could not help but laugh a little to myself. My thought process was lost when Nick skipped back in with a grin on his face as he threw himself back into the chair.

"How was your first rehearsal today?" Nick had just recently been cast in a show, and he couldn't be happier. He had never really had the chance before due to his ethnicity, but since our families were wealthy, Nick's father pulled some strings to get him in. I personally could not wait to see where his musical theatre career would take off from here. Nick was talented, in fact his voice was shocking beautiful. Once they take notice to him they have to give him a chance.

"It was fine, I guess. You know I'm just an understudy."

"I know. Don't worry, after this your career will take off. Tell me about the guy you understudy for! Is he any good?"

"Yeah he's good, but too bad he hates me."

"Hates you? What in the world did you do?"

"Nothing! I promise! I tried to be nice I really did. He just gave me glares like I was going to take his job from him." Nick slumped down in his chair, and shoved a pillow in his face.

"You are wealthy, and extremely talented. He is probably just jealous. Give him time! He will warm up to you." Nick slowly moved the pillow off of his face, and looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"You think I'm talented!"

"You are such a child!" I laughed, and a grin spread across my a face. Nick just shrugged, and lazily got up from the chair.

"Well, I need to get home little Miss Marie."

"Well I'll see you some time tomorrow. Considering you practically live at my house. When my mother buys food she always asks, 'Marie what do you think Nick would like?'" Nick laughed loudly, and walked towards the door. He turned around slowly to face me.

"So Marie. You, me, Friday night. Go out with me?" Nick flashed me the 'I'm trying to impress you by being charming even though I ask you out almost everyday, and you always say no' grin.

"No Nick." That is the tenth time this week I have said no.

"Dang. Well I tried. See you tomorrow! Love you." Nick blew a kiss, and walked out the door. I couldn't help but laugh. There were no words to describe Nick, besides my best friend. With that I sat down, and finished my papers.


	3. Chapter 2 - Nick's Unexpected Friendship

Chapter 2:

About a week of intense ballet passed, but I guess that's what happens when you are the lead dancer in an upcoming performance. I was physically drained while laying lifeless on a soft mattress. Everything started to black out into a peaceful sleep when came a tapping on the window. I tried to ignore it, but it was extremely consistent. Slowly I raised out of bed, and barely made it to my window by the time I opened it.

"Romeo! Romeo! Where for art thou Romeo?" It was Nick, throwing rocks and poorly quoting Shakespeare.

"Nick, Romeo is the man in the story."

"Oops. I'll do more research next time." Nick threw another rock in the air, and quickly caught it in his hand.

"Want to tell me what you're doing here? If it's another date attempt. I'll shut the window." Nick frowned at me, and playful acted like he was about to chunk a rock at right towards my face.

"No, it's not actually! I just have to tell you something!"

"Can it wait? I'm about to fall asleep, and fall right out the window."

"Don't worry if you fall I'll catch you, but no it can't wait!" I put my elbows to the window to let him know I was listening. "I told you how I was having problems with the guy I understudy for right?"

"Yes." There was a tired bored tone to my voice, and I tried to get rid of it so it wouldn't upset Nick. He always hated it when I didn't listen to him.

"Well you were right! I gave him some time, and Marie he is actually a really nice guy.." The next thing I knew Nick was going on, and on about his new found friendship. Nick mentioned his name, but I was honestly was so zoned out that I don't remember what it was. The more Nick went on the more I started to fall asleep. "Marie?"

"Hm?" My head popped up to gaze at him.

"Are you still listening?"

"No. I'm about to fall asleep, and this story could have waited until tomorrow." Nick chuckled, and flashed me a smile.

"Ok I'll go home! Tell your mother to buy more food. You're almost out."

"I told her to get you anything with fat in it." Nick opened his mouth, and acted like I had stabbed him in the heart with words.

"Are you calling me fat?" Nick sarcastically whispered like a little boy who's lollipop had been taken.

"Yes, now go home." I smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile at me. He waved goodbye, and disappeared into the night to go home. Finally, sleep. With that I fell into a deep dream filled sleep.

* * *

**I know this chapter was useless fluff XD Oh well!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Jacob Hadley

**Note: Jacob Hadley is portrayed by Hadley Fraser!**

Chapter 3:

_Three years later, 1878_

_**Marie POV**_

It was Friday morning, and I was perched at a table in one of my favorite French Coffee Shops. Nick had forceful invited me to come so that I could meet one of his friends that he always went on, and on about. It just so happens to be the guy he understudied for three years ago. Apparently they bonded a lot, and are now the closest of friends. It's funny to think back to the day that Nick had told me that this man hated him, and now they are pretty much brothers.

"MARIE!" I looked up to see Nick waving his arms like an idiot across the cafe. Standing next to him was a man who I guess was the friend he had brought along. He was EXTREMELY attractive, and I instantly turned red at the fact that Nick did not pre warn me. Nick practically skipped over to me with incredibly good looking friend at his side.

"Marie, this is Jacob Hadley." I crept out my hand to shake his, in hopes that he could not tell that I was embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you Jacob." I attempted a smile as he shook my hand, and after the casual meeting he just stared at me with wide eyes. Nick started a conversation, and it seemed like it was just Nick and I talking. Jacob just sat there.. Staring at me with a few stuttered words every now and then. The more and more it went on, the more irritating, and uncomfortable it became. Why does he keep staring at me? Is he trying to make fun of me? I bet he has like 24,601 girlfriends falling at his feet. How could he not to be honest? I glanced over at Nick with a 'what the heck is his problem' face. Nick was already ahead of the problem because he had asked Jacob to talk to him privately. All the sudden, I got extremely nervous. Nick was over there talking to him about what his deal was, but still he kept glancing at me every five seconds. I felt like he was judging me, and soon everything I did I felt as if I was been watched. I pulled down the ruffle in my shirt, and slowly walked over to a small chair. Turning red, I sat down slowly making nothing I did would embarrass me any more than I already was.

"Just do it Jacob, be a man." My head turned towards Nick, and that sentence was the only thing I heard from there conversation. Just do what? I looked over at Nick trying to let him know that this was bothering me. Nick just smirked at me, and walked back over with Jacob.

"M-Marie?" Jacob stuttered, and turned red at the sight of me. It was really the first time I heard him even say a word. He was British... Great. The kind of British accent that a girl would just fall in love with, but not me. I hope.

"Are you going to actually talk to me, or just awkwardly stare some more?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, you're just.. R-Really beautiful." I wonder how many times he's used that line. I raised my eyebrow to let him now I wasn't going to buy it. If I can ignore Nick's compliments then I can ignore any ones.

"Okay.." Jacob turned his head back at Nick who nodded at him. "I was wondering if I could take you to dinner tomorrow night?" Did he... Just ask me on a date. I looked at him dumbfounded, and almost caved in when reality hit me. He was probably a player, and I did not need that now.

"No." I gave a quick glare to Nick for encouraging him, and turned around to walk away.

"Marie! Wait! Why won't you go out with me?"

"Please, I know your game. You are just one of those guys who plays the same game with every pretty girl you meet."

"No! Marie I promise I'm not like that." Jacob reached for my hand, and hesitantly let him hold it. "Please give me a chance." It was definitely the sweet, and caring look in his eyes that made me say this next word.

"Yes." His smile widened on his face.

"Thank you! I guess I will see you tomorrow then?" Dammit that accent. I nodded slowly, and he went to say goodbye to Nick as he walked out the door glowing with happiness. Still taken back by what just happened, I walked back over to Nick who was leaning back in a chair. Slowly I sat next to him, and he looked up at me.

"I have a date with your friend now." Nick got wide eyed, and stared at me.

"You what?"

"What? You were the one who encouraged him!"

"I-I just didn't know you would say yes. Considering you have never said yes to me." Nick's face fell, and I automatically felt awful.

"Nick I'm sorry that you're upset, but it isn't fair for you to get upset with me over a date that YOU set up."

"Marie! Just don't worry about it. Jacob and you are my best friends, and you two's happiness comes before mine. Just forget it, and don't worry about me." Nick stormed out, and I could tell he was just upset at me. I didn't bother to go after him because I knew he would be over it in one hour, and come right back. Plus, I had a date to get ready for.


	5. Chapter 4 - A First Date

Chapter 4:

I slowly walked into the small little cafe where I was meeting Jacob. It was a cute little cafe. It was not exactly was I was used from living in a house hold where money was not an issue at all, but from what Nick told me; Jacob was not as good of as Nick and I are. I knew Jacob put thought into this, that's all that matters to me. As I was walking to find the tables Jacob was at, I stopped at a mirror to check myself one more time. I had honestly spent a lot of time on my appearance for tonight... Not that I would tell Jacob that.

"Marie?" I heard Jacob say with a smile, and I glanced over to see Jacob looking adorable holding flowers.

"Oh hello Jacob!"

"Wow. You look beautiful!" Jacob grinned sheepishly as he handed the flowers over to me.

"You look hot- I mean nice." Really Marie? It's been five minutes. Don't creep him out yet. Damn that British accent. Jacob's face turned a bright red, and pulled out a chair for me to sit in ignoring my comment. He sat down across from me, and ordered some food before looking over at me with a huge smile on his face.

"So? Nickypoo says you're a dancer?" I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that they talked about me.

"Yes I am! I've been dancing since I was five. Wait, Nickypoo?" Jacob turned red again as he laughed.

"It's what I call Nick! He calls me Jakers."

"Nickypoo and Jakers. I think that's cute! I like it. Would you mind if I use the nicknames?"

"No not at all!" He smiled at me with those gleaming eyes of his.

"You're a musical theatre actor? So that means you sing as well?" He nodded quickly with a glance of pride in his face.

"Yes I am! Do you sing?"

"Oh.. Um. I've never really tried before." That was the truth. Even though I grew up with a mother who sings all the time, and next to Nick who sings for a living. I guess I never really tried singing because dancing is what I really love.

"That's okay! I bet you're a great dancer!" I smiled widely with my cheeks flushing.

"You grew up with Nick right?"

"Yes! Our father are business partners. Nick and I have been best friends since we were four. What about you? I doubt you have a history in France with that accent."

"Oh no! I'm not from France! I grew up in England with my parents. I had some family issues as a kid that aren't exactly the best first date conversations. Both of parents are dead now so I moved to France when I got a lead in theatre. I wanted to purse my career, and thank god I met Nick. Being on my own for so many years I needed someone to be close to. You know what I mean?" My broke for him. He sounded like he had been through a lot in his life, and I was determined to make him happy now. I really liked this guy, and I wanted to make him trust me. I slowly reached my hand over the table to grab his.

"I'm so sorry. I'm hear for you if you ever need someone. Nick doesn't have to be the only one close to you." He smiled widely again, and I got butterflies which was a feeling I had not had in a long time. What seemed like hours passed, and Jacob and I had talked about almost everything you could talk about on a first date. The more we talked the more I fell for him. There was just something about him that got me. After Jacob payed the check, he stood up, and took my hand like a proper gentleman.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Of course!" The walk home was just as nice. We talked even more about Jacob and I's careers. He was dedicated, and I loved that about him. He had to work hard for everything he had achieved. Other than the nice talks, Jacob also smiled, and held my hand the entire way. When we arrived at my house I started to worry. What if he doesn't want to see me again? What if this just made him realize I would be better to have as a friend? In the middle of all my worrying, I didn't even realize that leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Even though Jacob had kissed me back, I pulled back with my cheeks red with sheer embarrassment. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you in an awkward position. I really didn't mean to do that.. I mean I really wanted to that, but I didn't-" Jacob shut me up by pressing his lips to mine as a way to tell me he didn't want to be just friends. After the kiss Jacob pulled back smiling.

"Was that okay?"

"That was perfect." I said with my voice probably sounding too day dreamy.

"I hope to see you again?"

"Of course you will!" He pulled me into a tight hug, and the smile on his face hadn't even faded a little.

"Goodnight Marie."

"Goodnight Jacob!" I smiled at him as I walked inside shutting the door. The second I was inside I instantly missed him. When I went on my date tonight I had not expected to like this man the way I did. I could already tell that we had something special. Damn that British accent.


	6. Chapter 5 - A Night with Jacob

_Two years later, 1880_

_**Marie POV**_

Two years have passed, and everything is going perfect. Jacob and I celebrated our two year anniversary. Nick and I's friendship seemed stronger than ever. You would think Nick would be bitter towards both of us, but he got over it after hearing how great our first date went. My home life was going pretty good too. My father, and Monsieur Firmin have been gone a lot looking for a job. My mother and I are close as well.

"Hey Marie?" I looked up at Jacob who had his arm around me on my couch.

"Hm?"

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they are out of town." Jacob smiled sheepishly then leaned in to kiss me. I easily returned the kiss, and that kiss easily turned into a lot. Sure Jacob, and I had kissed a lot before, but I am certain Jacob knows not to cross the boundary. At least I think he does. This kiss stood out, it was more passionate than the others we had shared before. It consumed all my thoughts that I hardly noticed Jacob's wandering hands, or the fact that his shirt was off. He pressed me up against the couch, and the next thing I knew his hands were reaching underneath my shirt trying to take it off. Startled, I pulled back quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, or at least trying to do." He leaned in, and pressed his soft lips to my neck.

"Jacob, no." It took all my self control to move away from him.

"No? You're going to lead me on like that, and then tell me no?" He was getting angry, and I could see it on his face. We had fought before, and I always hated it when he got angry.

"Well I apologize for doing that, but I didn't mean to. I didn't know you were going to over step your boundary. You know my morals. I just want to be married first." Growing up in the house hold I did, I was taught to have morals such as those. Jacob looked horrified knowing he had messed up.

"Marie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of the situation." He looked down at the floor completely disappointed in himself.

"Jacob It's okay. You didn't know."

"No, it's all my fault. I'm sorry for being such a screw up Marie." He stood up, and tried to quickly walk away.

"Jacob stop! It was one mess up! You're a guy, and I didn't expect you to not pull something like that. It doesn't stop me from loving you." I froze immediately, and covered my mouth. Did I just say out loud that I love him? After being together for two year those words never came out of either of our mouths. What if this scares him off?

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing!"

"You just said you love me."

"I.. Um. I'm sorry if that scares you." Jacob just smiled widely, and took my hands in his.

"No! It doesn't scare me! I feel that way too I just never said anything because I didn't want to scare you! I love you Marie."

"I love you too." I never stopped smiling for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Year of 1881

**Authors Note: This chapter is where it starts to tie into the Phantom of the Opera. POTO takes place in 1881, so while all of this is happening to Marie POTO is also happening in Paris. So this is where the stories start to tie together! Also in this chapter everything that is in italics is flashbacks of the events that have happened to Marie over the year of 1881. **

_One year later, 1881_

_**Marie POV**_

1881. The worst year of my life. The year where everything went wrong. One of the first things was my dad going to Paris. Honestly, this was the only good thing about the year.

* * *

_My father ran into the loving room with a neatly folded paper in his hand. _

_"We got it."_

_"Got what dear?" My mother said not even looking up from her sowing. I just looked up at my father to let him know I was listening. _

_"Monsieur Firmin and I got the job in Paris! We are hired as the new managers at the Opera Populaire in Paris!"_

_"That's great dear, but haven't you heard the rumors at that place. The Phantom of the Opera haunts that place." My mother was also so interested in gossip, and ghost tales._

_"The Phantom of the Opera? Ha. That's just a rumor from the Opera house." My mother rolled her eyes._

_"When will you be leaving?" _

_"Tomorrow."_

_"I hope you do not expect Marie and I to come with you?" _

_"Of course not." _

* * *

The after that my father left for Paris. Of course that happened at the beginning of the year, and he has been there all year. My mother and I rarely heard from him. We read some gossip about the Opera house, and this whole Phantom affair in the newspaper. But we rarely heard from my father directly. I really didn't mind, I was never found of my father. There was more that happened in the year of 1881. A little later in the year, Jacob left me.

* * *

_"So did you like dinner?" Jacob smiled as he wiped pasta sauce away from my mouth. _

_"I loved it!" _

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Anything." Jacob started shaking nervously as he knelt down on one knee. Oh no. _

_"Marie Andre, I love you more than anything else in the world. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I never want to let you go, and you have made me the happiest man in the world. I know this isn't very well thought out. I'm just so nervous, but anyway.. Will you marry me?" MARRIAGE?! I'm not ready for marriage. I don't want that kind of commitment. There is no way I can say yes to this. I looked down at Jacob sweating nervously waiting for my response. _

_"No.."_

_"N-No?" Tear built up in Jacob's eyes, and my heart broke. I just couldn't get married._

_"I just can't. Jacob, I'm not ready for marriage. That's too big of a commitment for me right now. I'm sorry." Jacob stuttered for words that he couldn't seem to get out. As tears fell out of his eyes he stood, and dashed out to go home._

_"Jacob wait!" But it was too late, and he had already left. I didn't mean for him to leave. What if he takes this as a break up? I don't want to break up with him, I love him. I'm just not ready for marriage. I need to talk to him tomorrow to clear all this up. Hopefully, he will just wait. One day I'll be ready for something like marriage. The next day I woke up early to go over to see Jacob to make sure everything was okay between us. When I walked outside I spotted a letter in the corner of my eye. It was addressed to me, and from Jacob._

_'Dear Marie,_

_By the time you read this I'm already on my way back to England. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. I wish they could have. I can't say I regret asking you to marry me because I love you. I didn't know you would say no, and I guess that was your way of saying things are over between us. That's why I'm going back to England. There is nothing left for me if your not there. I'm sorry, and I hope that some day we will meet again. I hop yo find happiness. I love you. I always will. _

_Love, Jacob Hadley.'_

* * *

Jacob had left. It was my fault, and there was nothing I could do about it. Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Nick left.

* * *

_"You're what?!" _

_"I'm leaving France." Nick looked away from my direction to keep from looking at me._

_"Where the hell are you going?" _

_"England with Jacob.." Jacob?! Why is he leaving me to go to Jacob?_

_"Why exactly are you going to England with Jacob?" _

_"Well after you broke his heart I figured-" I stopped him in the middle of his sentence._

_"Broke his heart? I didn't even mean to do anything Nick!" _

_"Whatever. Like I was saying. I don't want him to be alone so I'm going to live with him."_

_"What about me? I'll be alone then." _

_"Also, Jacob and I have gotten asked for auditions for shows. My career is finally taking off Marie. I have to follow my dream." _

_"But I thought I was..." I decided not to finish this sentence. It seemed as if Nick had gotten over me. _

_"Thought what?" _

_"Nothing. I hope you have fun." I felt tears building up in my eyes as I looked down to avoid eye contact with Nick. My so called best friend who was now leaving me behind. _

_"I'm sorry. I'll come back, and see you some time I promise." I had to force myself to slowly nod. "I love you Marie, but I really need to go." _

* * *

My father had left. Nick and Jacob had left. It seemed as if in one year everyone I cared about was being taken away from me. The only person I had left was my mother. That is until she was murdered about a mouth after Nick left. I was always close to my mother, and her death broke me. There was no one left. The only thing I had left in my life was dance. I guess I have no other choice than to go to Paris with my father. I can dance at the Opera Populaire, and just forget everything. This year made me realize that this house was nothing without the people who made it feel like home.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 7 - First Day in Paris

**__****Note: Erik in my story is portrayed by Gerard Butler's Phantom. Christine by Emmy Rossum. Meg by Jennifer Ellison. Summer Rains by Katherine Heigl. Raoul by Patrick Wilson. Erin by Gerard Butler (Normal Gerard! Not Phantom Gerard! Because they are twins)**

_**A few months later, 1882**_

_Marie POV_

It has been five months since my mother died, and finally after paperwork, permission from my father, I am arriving in Paris at the famous Opera Populaire. It feels nice to finally settle down somewhere after the past months I have been through. Nick said he wanted to follow his dream, and now I am following mine. I am now one of the lead dancers at the Opera Populaire. When I finally arrived there I was greeted by an older lady in black.

"Hello! You must be Marie Andre. Monsieur Andre's daughter, yes?"

"Yes I am!"

"I am Madame Giry. I am the coach for all the dancers."

"It's very nice to meet you Madame!" Suddenly a blonde, and a brunette popped up behind Madame Giry.

"Oh my dear! This is my daughter Meg Giry, and Christine Daae! They are both dancers here as well." The lady walked away to leave me to talk with Meg and Christine.

"Christine Daae? I've heard of you! Don't you sing as well?"

"Occasionally!"

"Well I've heard you are amazing."

"Oh she is!" Meg chimed into the conversation, and Christine blushed from the compliments. My gaze caught on the shiny ring sitting Christine's finger.

"Are you married?"

"Oh no, just engaged." She turned red yet again.

"His name is Erik Destler."

"I bet he's wonderful!"

"Oh he is!"

"Christine! We really need to get going!" Meg pulled on the sleeve of Christine's ballet outfit.

"Oh right! I'll see you later Marie!" With that Meg, and Christine ran off. They seem nice.. I guess.

"Excuse me?" I felt a tap on my shoulder which caused me to turn around.

"Yes?" I turned around to face a very handsome, rich, and long haired man. There was a blonde girl trailing slightly behind him not paying attention.

"I hear you are new! I am Raoul Viscount de Chagny." He knelt down to brush his lips to my hand. A viscount? Nice.

"Hello I am Marie Andre. Monsieur Andre's daughter."

"Nice to meet you Marie. Might I say you are very lovely." What a flirt. Just then the blond who was standing behind ran up to intrude our conversation.

"Hi! I'm Summer Rains!" She didn't even bother to shake my hand.

"Oh hello! I'm Marie Andre!" Raoul flashed me a flirty smile, and I smiled back at him. The blond apparently picked up on this.

"Just so know, Raoul is my boyfriend!" He is also an incredible flirt.

"That's nice. If you don't mind I am going to explore the Opera House!"

"See you around Marie." Summer shouted almost too happy to get rid of me.

"Marie, I will come watch you dance some time!" Raoul smiled, and then turned around to kiss Summer. I rolled my eyes as I turned around to explore the Opera house. It seems as if there are a lot of connections going around. When I was wondering around I found a dark hallway towards the back of the Opera house. Being me I decided to walk down it. As I was walking down the hall I turned around to look back, and POW.! I ran right onto someone, and fell straight to the ground.

"Could you watch where you're going?" I rubbed my head, and looked up at the figure in front of me. It was a man. He had slick black hair, and a white mask covering half of his face. Honestly, I was a little terrified. When I looked at him I could tell he wanted me to be scared. So instead of running I stood up, and held my hand out. "H-Hello Monsieur." I innocently smiled at the man in front of me.

"And you are?" He returned coldly.

"Marie Andre."

"Marie Andre? Are you related to Gilles Andre?"

"Yes, he is my father." I said not very happy about who my father was.

"I did not know Andre had children."

"Not children. Just child. I am his only."

"Your father does not like me very much." I laughed a little to ease the seriousness.

"He really doesn't like anyone." Which is true.

"He especially hates me Madame." Then it hit me. The white mask. I knew who this man was.

"Wait. Monsieur are you-"

"The Phantom of the Opera? The murderous Opera Ghost?" He growled trying to scare me away, but for some reason I wasn't scared.

"I'm not scared of you." I took a step forward, and looked straight into his eyes. His gaze started to soften.

"You should be. I'm an evil, murderous, and ugly person."

"I don't believe that."

"Then what to you believe Madame?"

"I believe that you are complicated. I can see it in your eyes. What's your name Monsieur?"

"Erik Destler." Christine's fiance? "I must go." He looked away quickly.

"Back to Christine?"

"How did you kn-"

"Know about Christine? I just know things." I could have sworn I saw Erik smirk at me. "Go! Hurry back to Christine!" I smiled, and he walked away. This has been one crazy day. As I was walking back I ran into another person. How many people am I going to meet in one day? It was another man. Except this one was extremely handsome, and you could tell he knew it.

"Why hello. You are new around here. Who are you?"

"Marie Andre. And you are?"

"Erin Destler. Pleased to meet you." He smirked at me.

"Destler? Are you related to Erik?"

"Yeah, twins to be exact."

"Oh hi Erin! Oh and Marie." I turned around to see that blond again. The one who was dating Raoul.

"Hey Summer." Erin smiled at her. I looked down, and noticed Summer's stomach for the first time. Was she pregnant? Apparently she noticed my staring.

"Oh Marie! In case you were wondering, I'm pregnant. With Erin's child."

"Isn't Raoul your boyfriend?" I asked Summer completely lost.

"Yes! And Erin is dating Meg Giry." Too many connections. I raised an eyebrow at Erin.

"I guess you two have a complicated relationship?"

"Very much." Erin huffed.

"Anyways, I'll see you two around!" Summer smiled, and left to go back to Raoul. I looked back over at Erin who was already staring at me.

"Did you say your name was Marie Andre?"

"Yes I did."

"Are you by any chance related to Gilles Andre?" Why does everyone have to ask that.

"Yes he is my father." Erin look then turned into a glare.

"Then I don't trust you. Any Andre can't be good news."

"I will assure you I am nothing like my father!"

"How do I know that. Just stay away from Erik OK? He has gotten hurt by your father before, and I don't need you hurting him. I'll be watching you." Erin's words just made me mad. How could he compare me to my father without even knowing me?

"I hope you enjoy the view." I smirked at him letting him know I didn't care what he had to say, and walked away. It's been a long day.


	9. Chapter 8 - Ella Rains

Chapter 8:

_A week later_

_**Marie POV**_

One week has passed since my arrival in Paris, and to be honest I'm not sure what to think of it. Everyone had certainly warmed up to me. Meg, and Christine were very nice but I really had no interest to spend time with them. Summer has been talking to me more. I'm still not sure she likes me very much, but at least she's making an effort. Raoul is still flirty... nothing new. There's also Erin. Erin trusted me now, and I guess that's good. He still had this way of getting under my skin to where I just wanted to punch that drop dead sexy face of his. The way he smirked when he knew he had won an argument between us was the most irritating, and adorable thing.

"Marie?" I turned around to see Christine standing behind me with an envelope in her hand.

"Oh hi Christine! Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine! I just came by to give you this." Christine handed me the small envelope with a pretty gold rim.

"What is it?"

"It's Erik and I's wedding invitation! I hope you can make it." Christine smiled widely, and hurried off to where ever she had to be. I slowly pulled the paper out of the envelope. 'You are invited to the marriage of Erik Destler and Christine Daa-

"HEY MARIE!" I jumped quickly from the surprise dropping the paper. When I turned around I saw that it was Summer standing behind me.

"Hi Summer."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get some tea with me right now." Tea? I guess she was reaching out... or plotting. Oh well, I have nothing to lose.

"Oh sure. That actually sounds nice." When we arrived at the tea shop around the corner, Summer and I sat at the table closest to the window. The tea arrived as Summer, and I made small talk. "So Summer? When is your baby due?"

"Any day now! Isn't it crazy?"

"Wow. What are you naming him/her?"

"It's a girl, and Erin, and I decided to name her Ella." Oh right. I almost keep forgetting that Summer's baby isn't Raoul's.

"That's a beautiful name. So how does Raoul feel about all of this? I mean how exactly did all of this happen?" Summer carefully set her tea cup down, and flipped her hair gently to the side.

"Well, Christine, and Raoul we're dating a super long time ago." Oh great she's telling me the whole story. "Raoul started to fall in love with me so he dumped Christine, and chose me. Meanwhile Erin had started to date Meg. Well Erin, and I had always just had this crazy chemistry where we just wanted to get in each other's pants. So I kept trying, and one night we... well you know. I got pregnant from it, and Raoul wasn't very happy. Erin chose to stick with Meg, and ended up getting her pregnant too." Wait. Meg is pregnant too? How blind am I? "Eventually, Meg, and Raoul just got over it. Here we are now, but if you ask me. I think Erin likes me WAAAY more than Meg." Summer smirked, and did another one of her hair flips. What is wrong with these people?

"Oh... that's fun."

"I know isn't it!?" I know I'm supposed to be happy for Summer, but I can't help but feel this jealousy, and anger every time she acted like Erin was this prize that she owns. I told Summer I had to go to the bathroom so I could get some fresh air. It seems like everyone has these crazy connections here. When I came back Summer came dashing to my side. "MARIE. My water just broke." What.

"You mean like baby water?"

"Yes! The baby is coming!" I started having a panic attack. BABY? I don't know what to do! "Marie we just need to get to a hospital."

"Ok got it." I quickly asked the nearest person where the closest hospital was as Summer had someone send for Erin. After I got directions, I payed for Summer to get a carriage to the nearest hospital. When we ran in Erin was already there getting Summer a room.

"Summer!" Erin ran over helping her into a wheel chair. "Thank you for helping her Marie." I nodded, and Erin took Summer to her room as I followed.

"Marie I want you to stay in here with me!" Summer yelled along with some other cuss words here and there.

"O-Oh ok." I stood at the end of Summer's bed ready to assist her when she needed it.

"Ok on three you are going to push." The doctor looked at me, and handed me some gloves. "One. Two. Three." WHAT THE HECK IS THAT COMING OUT OF HER? I stared in discuss at this 'wonderful' moment starting to feel light headed. The next thing I knew, I blacked out.

When I slowly opened my eyes, I looked around to take in my setting. I was still at the hospital sitting in the waiting room right outside Summer's room. Erin was standing in her room holding Ella in his arms as they talked.

"I don't know Summer. I mean Meg is pregnant too."

"Erin you can't just ignore the feelings between us, or this baby. We need to be together to raise her."

"What about Raoul, and Meg?"

"Who cares? We have Ella. Please Erin." Erin looked down at Ella, and couldn't help but smile.

"Alright fine. You're right. Ella needs both of her parents."

"Thank you Erin. You just have to break up with Meg, and I'll dump Raoul." Erin nodded. Neither of them had even noticed I had woken up, but I'm glad they didn't. I'm not too sure what I can say to either of them at the moment. When Erin leaned over to kiss Summer, I felt a surge of jealousy all over me. This just wasn't right.


	10. Chapter 9 - I Like You Too

Chapter 9:

_**Marie POV**_

It was the Thursday after Summer had given birth to Ella, and things couldn't be more hectic. At least things between Erin, Summer, and Raoul. The day Ella was born Summer, and Erin decided to be together so they could raise Ella. The problem that stood in their way was Meg, and Raoul. Or should I really just say Raoul. Erin did break up with Meg, but when he did there were no hard feelings left between the two. As for Raoul…. Well I can't say the same for him. When Summer left Raoul, she made sure to tell him the reason, and that reason was Erin. After Summer left him, Raoul went crazy with anger. He threatened Erin, and started stating that he was going to kill himself if he didn't get her back. Erin of course just pretended to not be bothered by Raoul's broken heart in hopes that it would blow over with no harm done. Summer however felt guilty, and Erin could see that. With everything going on with Raoul, it was hard for Summer, and Erin to be happy.

As for me, most of my nights lately consisted of dance, and comforting Raoul. I guess spending time with him actually calmed me down too. Almost everyone around me was content, and had someone. Me… I was just lonely. I developed feelings for Erin, and here I was sitting trying to help his relationship with Summer by comforting Raoul. At this point, I wasn't even sure I'd ever have someone.

"She's beautiful." I looked down at the small baby in my hands then glanced back up to smile at Summer.

"Thank you Marie! Well I have to run to the store to get some more food for Ella." Summer looked back at Erin who was standing in the back of the room. "Erin will you watch her?"

"Of course Summer!"

"Alright! I'll see you two later!" Summer smiled widely, and skipped out the door. The room fell silent as I handed Ella back to Erin, and headed for the door.

"Marie, why are in such a rush. What's wrong?" I turned around slowly to face him with a fake smile plastered on me.

"I'm fine."

"I know you better than that. What is it?"

"It's just, I feel alone. That's all." Erin took my arm to sit me down on the couch, and talk to him. "I don't want to ruin your happiness with my stupid problems."

"They're not stupid."

"It seems like almost every guy here is obsessed with Summer, or has some history with her." Maybe not every guy liked Summer, but it sure as hell felt like it.

"It's really complicated, but Marie I haven't even seen you show any interest in any guy around here."

"I have."

"Why haven't you told me who? I thought we were closer than this? I can set you up!" Erin smiled widely with excitement, but I just looked at him with a straight face. Then came my first bold moment in a while.

"I never told you because it is you."

"Me?" Erin stared at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Yes. I'm sorry I just ruined things. I know you're happy with Summer, and you have a baby. I'm just me. You barely know me, and I should have never expected anything to happen between us. You, and Summer have all this history together. I just couldn't help the way I fee-" The next thing I knew, I was cut off mid-sentence with Erin's lips. Of course I immediately kissed him back, I almost couldn't even help it. When reality kicked back, I pulled back to look him straight in the face. "What the hell was that?"

"I like you too." I stared at him in disbelief. Did he really just kiss me? What about Summer? What about Ella?

"Erin you're with Summer."

"I know, but I like you. I want to give us a shot. With everything going on with Raoul, I can't even be happy with Summer. I know she still loves him, and I want to fix things. If I break up with Summer then her, and Raoul can be happy together. Plus, I want to try a relationship with you." Erin smiled at me, and took my hands in his.

"If you break up with Summer, and everything works out.. then we can talk about us." I squeezed his hand, and smiled back at him.

"Deal."


	11. Chapter 10 - Dancing in the Rain

Chapter 10:

**_Marie POV_**

The room was full of silence, not the 'somebody just died type of silence', but the awkward silence. One of the most awkward moments I have every been dragged into in my life. I stood in the corner quietly while Summer stared at Erin with pure disbelief pouring from her eyes.

"YOU'RE breaking up with ME?" Summer hissed towards Erin clenching her fists at her side.

"I'm not trying to hurt you! I just think that you and Raoul are perfect for each other. He's so lost without you Summer. Think about how happy you were..." Erin trailed off with a sudden spark in his. He new exactly how to convince her to go back with Raoul... By using the thing Summer craved most. Drama. "Summer Rains, I Erin Destler am not the one for you. For it is Raoul that has your heart Madam!" Erin waved his arm in the dramatically like he was reciting a Shakespearean monologue. "His tears of love, and grief cannot stay within his eyes no more!"

"R-Really? He cares that much?"

"Yes. He really does.." Summer started at Erin for what felt like forever, then she stood up fixing her posture. Summer would rather be dead than look unconfident in herself.

"You're right Erin. We had chemistry once, but that time is over. Raoul is the one who loves me. He deserves me."

"Exactly! So we're all good?" Erin flashed a grin, and twitched his fingers nervously hoping for this conversation to be over.

"Good!" Erin and I sighed full of relief looking at each other waiting to see what one of us would say next. A few days ago Erin, and I had admitted that we liked each other. Erin was found of the idea, and eagerly agreed to break up with Summer. So now here we both were with Summer out of the picture, and neither of us really knew what to do or say. Five minutes ago I would have been able to tell you with confidence that Erin, and I will work perfectly. But now... Staring at him.. I'm not sure anymore. Hoping for the best is all I could do. Plus Erin is a sweet man, and hasn't done anything to convince me otherwise. I broke my thought process when Erin stared back over to Summer to say something.

"That's great! Because well.. Marie and I are together now." Erin slowly walked over to me taking my hand. He never broke his eye contact with Summer on the way. As awkward as this conversation was I couldn't help but smile brightly at Erin.

"Oh." Summer stammered. "Uh, I'll just leave you two alone now." Summer turned around to leave the room making sure to eye Erin. I wasn't sure what that look meant, all I knew is that Erin was eagerly staring at her back. Was Summer really okay with Erin and I? More importantly, was Erin really okay with Erin and I?

"So Marie?" I snapped my head away from watching the door to face Erin, giving him a gentle smile.

"Yes?"

"Want to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Of course. Is seven okay at that little cafe by the opera house?"

"Yes! I'll see you at seven then!" Erin winked squeezing my hand before I turned around, and walked out the door. Dinner date. That reminded me of a person who I hadn't thought about in a long time... Jacob.

* * *

7:30 PM. One of the longest thirty minutes of my life. I stared across the table at Erin as he played with the fork sitting next to his plate.

"Sooo..." I started gently taking the fork from his hand. Erin jerked his head as if he was snapped out of whatever his mind wondered off to.

"What's your opinion on marriage or kids?" Marriage or kids? I completely froze just looking at him. How was I supposed to answer this question? Who asks that on a first date? No matter what I say some how it will bite me in the butt. The only time marriage was ever brought to my attention was when Jacob proposed to me. Even then as much as I loved him, I still panicked. I twisted my head down to look at the table then back up at Erin finally opening my mouth to speak.

"We'll I've never really considered marriage or kids.. I guess I'll know when the right person comes along." Alright that sounds good... I think.

"Yeah... This isn't working out..." What.

"What."

"This isn't working out." My mouth gaped open as I completely eyed Erin in disbelief.

"What do you mean it's not working out? We've been on one date!" I glanced around the room motioning to restaurant we were sitting in. "You know what, not even one date. One fourth of a date."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry.. It's just.. The spark, I can't feel it."

"You kissed me remember?"

"Of course. It was there then, but now... I can't explain it." As angry as I was at him, I couldn't help but completely understand what he meant. These thirty minutes we shared were awkward. Almost as if we were under pressure, but I still liked him and I wasn't okay with giving up this easily.

"Erin, if there was a spark once we might be able to find it again. If we look hard enough." Erin met his gaze with mine carefully telling me he was listening. "We just have to think back to that moment when there was a spark. I don't want to just give up so soon.." Erin nodded, and tried his best to slightly smile at me.

"You're right. We should start by getting out of this restaurant." Erin grinned his word famous grin, and set some money down on the old table. As we both turned to get up, we were startled by the sound of fierce thunder coming from outside the small restaurant. I smiled widely as I looked outside to see steady plump raindrops falling from the sky.

"Come on!" I giggled, and practically raced out of the restaurant to the rain. When I turned to face Erin he was trying to use his coat for cover from the water soon to realize it was no use, and simply let the water drizzle all over him. The sky was dark with just that small hint of left over sunlight covers by the dark, gray, and almost beautiful clouds. Erin was now smiling at the sky, it was a sight that made me smile in return.

"Do you know how to dance?" I broke the silence between us, and walked over closer to him.

"Me? Oh hell no."

"It's easy! I can teach you."

"Right now? In the rain?" Erin was laughing now, but not rejecting the idea.

"Hmm... Why not?" He just shrugged, and held out his hand for me to take. "Alright we'll just try a waltz."

"Aww.. What about the tango?" Erin asked as he did his own little tango dance. A very bad impression of a tango dance that is.

"Ehh. Let's not. Now let us waltz. Okay first take my hand in yours. Now you put your other hand on my waist, and my other hand goes on your shoulder." Erin looked at me like a little boy learning how to tie his shoes. I couldn't help but laugh. "Okay now it's actually very easy. You just visualize the box pattern of the waltz. The boy always leads, and you just move your left foot in a box pattern and I follow you. Great! Now you start adding all the extra wow factor." Erin spun me around gracefully, then brought me back in for a dip. We looked in each others eyes, and both choked up. He quickly let go of me, and I looked away. "Great.. See you can dance!" Erin chuckled quietly both of us avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah.. Thanks Marie."

"I should probably be heading home now. I have a long day of dance tomorrow."

"I should too. Well, that was fun. Goodnight. I'll be up at the Opera House tomorrow. I'll see you then." We restored eye contact for a moment until Erin wrapped an arm around me for a hug.

"Goodnight Erin." I smiled down sheepishly, and he waved goodbye before walking away. When I looked around the street I noticed the rain had stopped pouring. Perfect for me since my house wasn't that far away. It was beautiful night anyway. Paris always found away to be beautiful no matter where you're standing. Watching the passing people, and carriages I navigated down the street. Paris was filled with so many different types of people. The more I was out the more I enjoyed it. I felt as if there was an entire life out there calling my name, and I couldn't resist it. I was worried about how things with Erin will turn out, but for a moment I stopped to think about life. That is until I heard a familiar voice coming from the alley way down the street. My ears snapped towards the voice.. It sounded just like Erik, but Erik wasn't alone. I stopped my thinking, and dashed over to where I heard the voice. I could see the edge of a white mask, and slicked back dark hair as I got closer to the voice. I was right it was Erik! I ran faster towards him only to stop dead in my tracks when I saw who was stand across from him. "Dad..?


End file.
